A Good Night
by TequilaKiss
Summary: [OneShot]...She was cut short, when his hands found their way to the bottom of her rib cage, and began to tickle her...


**Disclaimer****- Not mine! Well the characters aren't. They belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling...(but if she wants to give them away, well i'm the perfect person for it! heehee) but the plot and such is mine. Well, read on!**

**A Good Night**

The lush, damp grass was comfortable. He had a cloak spread out underneath him to keep from getting too wet, with his hands folded underneath his head. He was facing up, looking at the heavens above. The stars twinkled and winked at him teaslingly. They were free from Lucius Malfoy, Albus Dumblefore, Potter, the Weasle, and that blasted bookworm.

They were free from it all, free to gaze down upon the earth at there leisure, free to wink at any whom they pleased. Free. Free from all these stupid, time-wasting people, while he was stuck with all of them at once. Never getting a break. It was unfair.

His blonde hair was almost glowing white from the light of the large, orb that was the moon, hanging in the star speckled sky, set against a black canvas.His ice blue eyes searching out the most complicated constellations. His pale skin shone out against the black of his expensive, school robes, that lay carelessly on the damp grass. He gave a light sigh. It felt good to be away from them. Away from it all.  
Especially Her..

* * *

Her feet padded quietly across the dew-dampened grass. Her light, brown curls cascading down her back, stopping at mid-back. Her milk chocolate eyes seached the grounds and the skys. She wrapped her thin house coat more tightly around her. Her feet were chilly in her black fluffy slippers.

She seen him lying underneath a large, oak tree gazing up at the stars through the leaves. With the moonlight shining down upon him, he looked like a God. Although, he always looked like one. No matter where he was.

She walked up behind him, trying her best to keep quiet, although she knew that he knew she was there, because he stiffened up. Coming up to be directly behind him, she said in a casual voice, 'You know, if you were to sit out in the open, you could see the stars much more clearly, then you can looking through the leaves.'

He smiled a little at this. She was right, but he liked it underneath the tree much better then out in the open. It gave him a sense of security.

She sat down silently beside him, and gazed at the stars with him. Neither of them saying a word for quite sometime, just enjoying the comfortable silence, hanging about them.

Finally, after what seemed an eternity, he asked her, 'What are you doing here? Pothead and the Weasel will be 'oh so worried that I've cause you harm'?'

She gave a little chuckle at this, because part of what he said was true. Only part of it. 'Yes, well _Harry _and_ Ron_, do tend to get a litte over protective, but there are two reasons why they won't worry tonight. One - they don't know I'm here. And two - I could out-duel you. So there isn't anything stopping me from sitting here with you, now is there?'

She looked over at him, to see a look of surprise on his face. A smirk quickly spread on his face as he replied, 'Yes, well I doubt you could out-duel me, but whatever lets you sleep at night, Granger. And what's stopping you from staying here with me? The fact that you hate me. Remember that little detail?'

'Of course, I rememeber that. But it's a lie. I have never hated you. I hate that you believe pure-bloods are better, I hate how you make fun of Harry just because Voldemort couldn't kill him. I hate how you make fun of Ron because his family isn't rolling around in money. I hate how you call me mudblood, and I hate how you need to put others down to make yourself better. That's what I hate. But I can't hate you, because I don't know you. Just like you can't hate Harry, Ron or I...you don't know any of us, and won't even give us a chance.'

'Yeah, well Potter and Weasley aren't little angels either, you know. I choose to let people know that I'm a pure-blood, and I believe that I'm better if I'm a pure-blood. I put others down because I'm a Slytherin, my father is Lucius Malfoy, and its expected of me. And I can hate who I want. You can't tell me that I can't hate you, Potter and the Weasel. It 's my choice.'

He looked away from her, and looked out onto the lake. She nodded to this, and stayed silent for a few minutes, thinking of what to say next.

'I know that Harry and Ron, aren't at all kind to you, no matter what I keep telling them, but-' She was cut off by Malfoy's voice. 'What do you mean "by what you keep telling them" What is it you keep telling them?'

'Oh. Well, I tell them what I just told you. They can't hate you because they don't know you. I mean, you could be a completely different person when the Slytherin's or your father aren't breathing down your neck. But you won't give them a chance, and they won't give you a chance.'

'You say that _they _won't give me a chance...does that mean that _you'd _give me a chance?' His eyes were wide, and he held his breath, waiting for her reply.

'Well, yes. I'd give you a chance, but as your always calling me Mudblood, and your surronded by your friends, I firgure that I wouldn't get close enough to you to just talk to you. Like, well like this. I seen you from my window, and decided that tonight might be the last night to talk to you, what with graduation tomorrow and all.'

'Yeah, well, I'm not a lot different when I'm alone with someone, then when I'm with someone..' he trailed off.

'That's a lie. I mean, your being nice, and calm right now. You haven't shot any insult at me, and I don't think you will, either. I was right. Your not such a bully. You only did it because, as you said earlier, 'its expected of you'. Well, your father is in Azkaban, many Slytherins came to the Light Side, along with you last summer, so now you could show people who you really are...right?'

He laughed a dry laugh. 'Show people the real me? Your joking right? If I did that, Potter and Weasel would have a field day and wouldn't ever let me forget it. No thanks. I think I will keep this to myself.'

'But your not keeping it to yourself...you shared it with me.' She said timidly.

'Hmm...suppose your right. Well, your not going to tell anybody, are you? Because if you are, you do know I'll have to hex you, right?' He tried to stay serious, but when a grin broke out on her face, he let a smile come onto his. A true smile. It was the first real smile of his that she had seen. The first time he had ever smiled when someone else was around.

'Nah, I won't tell anyone...but, if it happens to...Oh say, slip out. You know, accidently, of course. Then I can't be-' She was cut short, when his hands found their way to the bottom of her rib cage, and began to tickle her. She shrieked with laughter, and tried to pull away from him, but he only increased the amount of tickeling.

Finally after the little tickeling session, she found herself lying with her head resting on his stomache. She looked at him and he grinned at her, then looked up to the stars. She took this as an invitation, and looked up as well.

They stayed like this for a good while, when she felt something in her hair. Raising her hand to get it out, a hand caught her wrist. She looked over to him, and he was smirking. One hand running through her thick, brown curls, while the other held her wrist. She squirmed her wrist around till he let it go loose, but neither pulled their hands to far apart, until he reached for her hand and held it.

She smiled and snuggled closer to him, holding his hand with one hand, and the other drawing little, invisible designs on his thigh.

They watched the sun rise,until the sky was full of purples, pinks, reds and oranges. Raising her head from his stomache, she looked at him, and he gave her another of his smiles. Soft, cute, sexy...Amazing. He stood up, brushed him self off, and picked up his cloak. Then gave her a hand and helped her stand up.

Giving her a quick kiss on the lips, he whispered, 'We'll have to do this again sometime. I enjoyed it. Owl me sometime.' Then pulling away from her he said in a normaly voice, 'See you at the Graduation Ceremony...Hermioine.' Turning around he, walked briskly back to the castle.

She smiled, and said softly, 'Yes, I will have to owl you,...Draco'

She walked quickly up to the looming, oak doors, and stepped in, a smile planted onto her face..

It had been a good night...a really good night...

**I'm not overly happy with how this turned out. I intenede it to be a One-Shot (which it is) but I didn't have this ending planned.. All I had planned was the first two paragraphs, the rest took on a life of its own...so yah..Tell me what you think! please review! Thanks! **

**Huggs, and Kisses,**

** Shannon 3 **


End file.
